Vanishing Point
Vanishing ''Po''int Episode Seven, Season Eight, of Cold. Enjoy <3 Vanishing Point I was hurtling towards the cliff before I knew it. Brownhare! Everything flashed in front of my eyes. No matter how many times we’ve argued, I would save him anywhere, anytime. I loved him after all. Things flashed before my eyes: our first meet up, our argument, when we made up. He couldn’t die. I wouldn’t allow it. Someone jerked me back. “It’ll be more dangerous if you both go there,” Frosty hissed, “I want Brownhare to be safe as much as you do, but we can’t risk you both.” I tried to free myself from her grasp but Frosty pinned me down. “I won’t let you both die,” she snapped, “He wouldn’t want you to die saving him anyways.” “He would save me!” I shouted, “He would die saving me so why can’t I?” Frosty shook her head and opened her mouth to reply but at that moment, Kitkat piped up, “Maybe it’s because he’s not going to die?” I glanced over my shoulder to see Brownhare haul himself shakily up. I let out a whimper of relief and Frosty slowly stepped off of me. The moment Brownhare was safe and on this side, I tumbled into him, grateful. He was taken by surprise but he wrapped his tail hesitantly around me anyways. “Thank StarClan you’re alive,” I whispered before pushing myself off of him and heading towards the cliff. “I’ll go next,” I called out over my shoulder. Thankfully, the rest of us didn’t have any problems with crossing and getting the herb. No matter how annoying Frosty and Kitkat were, I wouldn’t be able to stand watching them plummet to their death. “We’re safe,” Kitkat let out a sigh as she flopped onto the snow, “Thank the stars that’s over.” Frosty nudged the herb disdainfully, “This better be worth it. I swear if this doesn’t cure that wimpy apprentice, I’m going to make that other wimp get the herbs.” “I don’t even think a tiny thing like him can eat all of this,” Kitkat muttered, for once her cheerfulness was gone, “How much does he need?” “It’s probably a dose every day,” Brownhare prompted, “You don’t just down all your medicine to get it over with.” I didn’t say anything. I was too tired. “Let’s rest for a bit before setting out again, okay?” They didn’t argue. All of them were exhausted too. As we settled down, we didn’t notice that the snow was beginning to pick up. ~ When we woke up, the snow was still falling. “Darn it,” Frosty muttered, “the storm’s starting to pick up.” A storm? I frowned, Surely it won’t get worse will it? “Let’s hurry back then,” I ordered, “we want to make it back to camp before the worst of the storm hits.” They all nodded grimly and we picked up our pace. I found myself walking next to Brownhare, but I didn’t say anything. He didn’t say anything either, and the silence between us stretched. Frosty and Kitkat chatted like starlings and I found it soothing. There was a slight twinge of worry when a gust of wind buffeted us. Was it just me or was the snow falling faster now? “Where’s the river?” I fretted, “Guys did we pass the river already?” “Aren’t we supposed to follow the river back?” Brownhare interjected, “Surely we didn’t go the wrong way?” Panic spread through me like wildfire. We couldn’t have missed the river entirely, the river was just there, wasn’t it? “Don’t tell me you two got us lost,” Frosty grumbled, “I am not staying out here in a snowstorm.” “Aw come on,” Kitkat nudged her (at least I think she did, I can barely see them now), “We’ve done it before!” “Yeah but that doesn’t mean I liked it,” Frosty muttered. Even her voice was disappearing, getting caught by the wind and swept away. “Guys,” I called out nervously, “Are you guys alright?” They didn’t reply. I called out a few more times, trying to keep my eyesight from turning completely white. Am I close to fainting? I can’t be though, we just rested! What’s going on? It was really cold now. I shivered slightly and realized the snow underneath me was piling up. If I stayed here any longer, I would soon get buried by snow. A snowstorm! I suddenly realized. I quickly dug out my stalks and picked them up feverishly. I kept walking forward, hoping I would crash into one of the others. We had to find shelter and fast. Before I could even take more than ten steps, my vision cleared. Brownhare was actually right in front of me and we both shrieked and leaped away in surprise. Frosty and Kitkat were have buried in the snow and curled up together. Kitkat lifted her head groggily. “Oh! The snowstorm has ended and Brownhare and Shade have found their way to be together again!” I blushed furiously. “Why were you two cuddled together in the middle of the storm?” “Because nobody could see us together!” Kitkat piped up cheerfully. Frosty’s tail twitched. “It’s easier to keep warm and you can’t lose whoever you’re with. It’s safer so to speak.” Brownhare didn’t say anything and I raised an eyebrow. “Okay then,” I muttered, “Let’s just hurry back to camp before we get lost. Where’s the river?” “Right behind you,” Kitkat purred. I turned sharply. “So we didn’t miss the river,” Brownhare mused, “the snowstorm must have picked up right when we were trying to relocate ourselves. The cliff is to the south of us so we need to follow the river north.” I nodded and we hurried along, desperate to reach the safety of Sari’s camp before the worst of the storm hits. “The camp is just ahead!” I shouted. In desperation to get to the camp safely, we bounded towards the entrance, a spring in our steps. We’ve made it. I push my way inside and instantly head towards Wavepaw’s sick den. “Lehli, we’ve gotten the-” I froze. Kitkat bumped into my hindlegs. “Shade, why are you parked in the middle of the entrance?” Frosty snapped, crossly, “We’re freezing out here!” “Wavepaw’s not in here,” I mewed, still not moving. “Don’t tell me that imbecile got better,” Frosty muttered, “we didn’t just almost die for nothing, right?” Brownhare appeared behind us again, “All the dens are empty. There’s no one in the camp.” “What?” We stared at each other. “What if this whole thing was a ruse to get us away? Lehli must have known how dangerous the cliff would be in weather like this. And Sari, she’s intelligent enough, surely she would have seen the storm coming?” Kitkat was grooming her fur (again). She looked up, a spark of something flashing in her eyes. “Then we’ll just have to find them.” “Find them?” Frosty echoed, “In a storm like this? Have you lost your mind?” “No she’s right,” Brownhare frowned, “We need to make sure Wavepaw and Mosspaw are safe. We can’t leave them alone out there.” “They aren’t alone,” Frosty countered, “They’re with Sari and her rogues.” “And how do we know they’re on our side?” I sighed, pacing, “Sure, they’ve helped us regain our strength for the past half moon, but what about now? Why aren’t they here?” “Maybe there was a problem,” Brownhare suggested quietly, “I find it hard to believe they would just betray us now.” He was right, but I didn’t know what to do. Kitkat peered outside. “The storm’s picking up again, and there’s no way we’re going to find enough cover here in the camp.” For once, she actually looked terrified of something. (Who knew, apparently the most fearless assassins are afraid of the weather.) And that’s when I knew what was wrong. “The cover,” I whispered, barely audible, “the cover is gone. That’s why they’re not here.” “What?” Kitkat stared at me blankly. Brownhare’s eyes flooded with understanding. “What could have happened to it? Sari said that the camp was practically impenetrable.” “Well obviously not!” Frosty shouted as she quickly backed into the den, “We need to find brambles and quick. Let’s hope we can cover up this entrance as soon as possible.” I pushed my way past her and ran to gather strips of bramble. Soon the other three joined me and we set to work almost immediately. When we had enough, I began to weave them in and out, forcing a web, a blockade. Brownhare settled next to me and helped. Frosty and Kitkat gathered more and more. For once since they had been swept here by the blizzard, we were working as a team. If I wasn’t so busy, I would have celebrated. With the barricade finally made we quickly set it up, wiring the loose ends to the ferns in the den so it didn’t fall apart from the strong winds. Frosty let out a sigh of relief as it was finally set in place. “Those freaking rogues couldn’t even bother to check on us. We just nearly died for these herbs and now we’re in the middle of this storm!” “It’s just a small storm,” Kitkat mewed cheerfully. When we all stared at her incredulously she shrugged, “If it was any bigger we’d be blown away somewhere else like last time.” I dropped my head on my paws, “StarClan, Kitkat said something more intelligent than any of us did.” Brownhare snorted. Frosty’s eye twitched. Kitkat’s mouth dropped open. “Hey!” she exclaimed, swiping at me playfully, “you little rascal!” I grinned and ducked under her attack and butted her backwards. “Tell me that again when you’ve finished grooming your fur.” As if on cue, she squealed. “MY FUR!” The rest of us fell back laughing as she began the tedious work of grooming her rather perfect fur. ~ Finally, the storm died down. “Let’s go find Sari and her rogues,” I suggested, stretching as I got up, “We need to see if Wavepaw and Mosspaw are okay too.” “Yeah, yeah, alright,” Frosty grumbled, “I was just getting comfortable too.” Brownhare was already standing and was wordlessly tearing down the bramble sheet. Kitkat was (not surprisingly) grooming her fur. When we were all set, we padded outside. It turned out we didn’t need to go far to find Sari. “Hey,” she called to us, “I see you survived the storm.” Frosty dragged herself through the snow, “More or less.” Wavepaw and Mosspaw rocketed out from behind them. “Shade!” Wavepaw squealed, “You’re alive!” “Of course I am,” I purred, “Where else would I be?” Brownhare met my gaze. I stare back at him, wishing things could be different. Where he and I weren’t arguing, but living happily ever after. “Shade,” he sighed, “I need to talk to you.” The End. Category:Fan Fictions Category:Cchen3's Fanfics Category:Cold